Ash's Adventures of Toy Story/Transcript
This is the transcript for Ash's Adventures of Toy Story. Opening/You've Got A Friend in Me *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting *Woody: (His eyes come to life. The cowboy doll sits up, his expression changing from a smile to worry.) Pull my string! The birthday party's today?! (Woody thinks and looks to the room) Okay, everybody. Coast is clear. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Rex': ROAR!!!! *'Woody': How you doing Rex? *'Rex': Were you scared? Tell me honestly. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Buzz Lightyear the Space Ranger *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Strange Things *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Woody and Buzz Fight/Sid *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Who Will Andy Pick/A Cowboy, Pokemon Trainers, and Friends Accused (Outside of Andy's front yard a "FOR SALE" real estate sign stands in the front yard. Another sign reading "SOLD" hangs from the bottom) * Andy: To infinity and beyond! (Mrs. Davis opens the door to Andy's room and steps in. The room is full of packing boxes, most of them half full. Andy is playing with Buzz and Woody) * Mrs. Davis: Oh, all this packing makes me hungry. What would you say to dinner at, uh, oh, Pizza Planet? * Andy: Pizza Planet?! Oh, cool! (Andy throws the two toys on his desk with Buzz landing right on top of Woody) * - - - - - - - - - - - - *'Rex': (gasp) Buzz! *'RC Car:' (electric motor sounds) Whirrr!! Whirrrr-whirrrr!!! (Rex looks over at RC. The remote control car is bouncing up and down excitedly) *'Rex: '''Hey everyone! RC's trying to say something! (The toys turn from window to RC) *'Rex:' (leaning down close to RC) What is it, boy? *'RC Car:' (electric motor sounds) Whirrr!!! Whirrr! Whirrrrrr!! *'Mr. Potato Head:' He's sayin' that this was no accident. *'Toys:' Huh? *'Bo Peep:' What do you mean? *'Mr. Potato Head: I mean Humpty Dumpty was pushed.... *'''Slinky: No. *'Mr. Potato Head:' (pointing at Woody, Ash, Littlefoot, Taran, and friends) By Woody and Ash and friends. *'Toys:' WHAT?!? *'Littlefoot:' Uh-oh *'Gurgi:' Uh-oh trouble *'Woody:' Wait a minute. You.. you don't think we meant to knock Buzz out the window, do you Potato Head? *'Mr. Potato Head:' That's Mr. Potato Head to you, you back-stabbin' murderer! *'Ash Ketchum:' Hold on a second it was an accident! You gotta believe us. *'Slinky:' We believe you guys (Everyone stares at Slinky) *'Slinky:' (To Rex) Right, Rex? (Everyone turns to Rex) *'Rex:' (backing away) Oh, I don't like confrontations. (Sarge pops out of the army bucket next to Woody, Ash, Littlefoot, Taran, and friends) *'Sarge:' Where is your honor, dirtbags?! You are an absolute disgrace! You don't deserve to... (Woody seals the lid back on the bucket) Hey! *'Mr. Potato Head:' (Potato Head starts closing in on Woody) Couldn't handle Buzz cuttin' in on your playtime, could ya Woody? Didn't want to face the fact that Buzz just might be Andy's new favorite toy, so you got rid of him. (Potato Head has driven Woody back to the very edge of the desk) Well, what if Andy starts playin' with me more, Woody, huh? You gonna knock me outta the window, too? *'Hamm:' I don't think we should give him the chance. *'Ash Ketchum:' (defending Woody) Hey, you guys leave Woody alone *'Pikachu:' Pikachu *'Mr. Potato Head:' (To Ash, Littlefoot, Taran, and friends) And as for all of you, - *'Grandpa Longneck:' That's not true *'Cera:' So back off Potato Head *'Mr. Potato Head:' You gonna make me Cera *'Cera:' That's right so watch it spuds for brains (growls) *'Taran:' Cera - *'Misty: '''I think we're in big trouble - - - - They Need More Monkeys (At Andy's bedroom window the rest of the toys have regrouped at the window, supervising the lowering of the "monkey chain") *'Slinky:' It's too short! We need more monkeys! *'Rex:' (holding up an empty barrel) There aren't any more! That's the whole barrel. (Rex throws the barrel down and runs back to the ledge) *'Rex:' (yelling out the window) Buzz! The monkeys aren't working! We're formulating another plan! Stay calm! (beat) Oh, where could he be? Lost at the Gas Station *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Buzz Lightyear': According to my navi-computer, the... *'Woody': Shut up! Just shut up, you idiot! *'Buzz Lightyear': Sheriff, this is no time to panic. *'Woody': This is the perfect time to panic! We're lost, Andy is gone, they're gonna move from the house in two days and it's all your fault! *'Buzz Lightyear': My...my fault?! If you hadn't pushed me out of the window in the first place...! *'Woody': Oh, yeah? Well, if you hadn't shown up in your stupid little cardboard spaceship and taken away everything that was important to me... *'Ash Ketchum': Woody, this wasn't Buzz's fault to begin with. *'Misty': Yeah, we saw you fiddling with RC's remote control. You're the one that started all this. *'Taran': How can you say it was all Buzz's fault? You were just jealous of Buzz. *'Woody': Oh, really? Well, get it through your thick heads. You're not real Pokémon trainers and other people. You're just a bunch of deluded toys in need of owners. *'Ash Ketchum': Excuse me?! Did you just call us deluded toys?! Woody, do you have any idea who you're talking to? We are real people! People who are toy-sized! My Pikachu and our Pokémon are real! *'Woody': Real? Yeah, right. You're "Pokémon" can't even perform attacks like they did in video games! *'Buzz Lightyear': Leave these people out of this, Sheriff! *'Woody': Why should I? You guys ruined me and taken away all the important things in my life! *'Buzz Lightyear': Don't talk to me about importance! Because of you, the security of this entire universe is in jeopardy. *'Woody': WHAT?!?! What are you talking about? *'Buzz Lightyear': Right now poised at the edge of the galaxy, Emperor Zurg has been secretly building a weapon with a destructive capacity to annihilate an entire planet. I alone have information that reveals this weapon's only weakness. And you, my friend, are responsible for delaying my rendezvous with Star Command! *'Woody': '''YOU ARE A TOY'!!!! You aren't the real Buzz Lightyear! You're a...you're an action figure! You are a child's plaything! *'Buzz Lightyear': You are a sad, strange little man, and you have my pity. Farewell. (Buzz walks off) *'Ash Ketchum': Yeah, Woody. How dare you insult us after we stood up for you. I always thought that you were a good toy because Andy loved you. I guess I was wrong. You're just a selfish jerk who doesn't care about anyone but himself. So, as of now, you're on your own. So long. Let's go everyone. (Ash, Littlefoot, Taran, and friends follow after Buzz) *'Woody': Oh, yeah? Well, good riddance, you loonies! (Woody walks away in the opposite direction) *'Woody': Rendezvous with Star Command... (Woody hears the sound of screeching tires followed by the gas station bell) *'Pizza Deliverer:' Hey, Gas Dude! *'Attendant: '''You talkin' to me? *'Pizza Deliverer:' Yeah, man, can you help me? Do you know where Cutting Blvd. is? *'Attendant:' Just a moment... (Woody looks in the direction of the bell. His face lights up at the sight of A PIZZA PLANET DELIVERY TRUCK) *'Woody: (To himself) Pizza Planet... Andy! (Woody takes a step foward and then stops) *'Woody: '''Oh, no! I can't show my face in that room without Buzz. *- *'Woody: Guys! Guys, come back! *'Buzz Lightyear: '''Go away! *'Ash Ketchum:' *- *- *- *- *- *- Going Inside Pizza Planet Buzz Meets the Aliens At Sid's House Playtime with Sid *- *- *- * *'Ash Ketchum': Maybe you hadn't noticed, Woody, but using Pokémon can sometimes be very dangerous. I can't afford to have them being used the wrong way around. You may think we're just toys, Woody. But you know nothing about us. *'Misty: Yeah. We're just shrunk down to toy size by magic or something. *'''Woody: I Will Go Sailing No More Buzz's Broken Arm - - - - - *'Brock: '''Quiet Buzz, someones gonna hear you! - - Sid's Window to Andy's (At Andy's room near the window Mr. Potato Head and Hamm are playing Battleship. Hamm's wearing Potato Head's hat) * '''Mr Potato Head: '''B-3. * '''Hamm:' Miss. G-3. * Mr Potato Head: Ohhh! You sunk it! * Hamm: Heh-heh. * Mr Potato Head: Are you peeking? * Hamm: Oh, quit your whining and pay up. (Potato Head reaches for his ear) * Hamm: 'No, no, not the ear. Gimme the nose. C'mom! * '''Mr Potato Head: '(Pulling out his nose; nasally) How 'bout three out of five? (Potato Head is about to hand his nose over to Hamm when Woody, Ash, and the gang just finished lifting Sid's window and waves to the toys) * '''Woody: '''Hey guys! Guys! Hey! * '''Ash Ketchum: Hey you guys Over here! (Both toys look across the way) * Mr Potato Head: 'Son of a building block, it's Woody, Ash and the gang! * '''Hamm: '''They're in the psycho's bedroom! * '''Woody: '''Hi! * '''Hamm: '(To the toys) Everyone, it's Woody, Ash and the gang! (Slinky, Bo Peep, and Rex look at the window) * '''Bo Peep: '''Woody?! * '''Rex: You're kidding? * Slinky: Woody?! (To Sid's Room) * Woody: '''We're gonna get outta here Buzz -- Buzz? * '''Littlefoot: Hey where did Buzz go? (They saw Buzz sitting on the floor playing "bombs away" with his broken arm and the rest of the toys gathered around to see Woody, Ash and the gang) * Rex: 'Hey, look! * '''Bo Peep: '''Woody! - - - - *'TBA: Um Woody - *'Mr. Potato Head:' Murderers! *'Woody': No! No, no, no, no! * Mr. Potato Head: You murdering dogs! * Woody: No, it's not what you think, I swear! * Ash Ketchum: Woody's right you got to believe us! *'Mr. Potato Head:' Save it for the jury. I hope Sid pulls your voice boxes out, ya creeps! (Potato Head drops the lights) - *'TBA:' YOU IDIOTS YOU KILLED US ALL DARN YOU DARN YOU ALL TO HECK *'Mr. Potato Head:' (to the other toys) Come on. Let's get out of here. *'Hamm:' Go back to your lives, citizens. Show's over. (All the toys leave the window except Slinky) - *'Woody:' (continued) No! No! Come back! SLI-I-INKYYY!! - *'Taran': That little creep is so dead! *'Misty:' Remind me to pulverize Mr. Potato Head if we ever get out of here in one piece. *'Cera:' As long as you leave some room for me. - *'Everyone:' BUZZ!! - - The Big One Buzz We Can't Do This Without You *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Buzz Lightyear:' No Ash, For first time I am thinking clearly *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Woody:' You guys were right I was jealous of Buzz. It's just that for the past few years just been Andy and me *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'TBA:' Once we get out of here and get back to Andy I'm gonna give Potato Head a piece of my mind *'TBA:' You tell him *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Ash and Woody Asks for Help/The Rescue Mission Play Nice *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- The Chase - - - *'Ash Ketchum:' Pikachu use Thunderbolt *'Pikachu:' Pika-CCCHHHUUU (Pikachu uses his Thunderbolt attack on the mob of toys) - - - *'Woody:' No wait! You don't understand! Buzz is out there! We've gotta help him!! *'Mr. Potato Head:' Toss 'im overboard! *'Woody:' - *'TBA:' YOU'RE GONNA GET YOURS POTATO HEAD YOU HEAR ME YOU'RE GONNA GET YOURS - - - - - - - - - - - *'Bo Peep:' It is Buzz! Woody and his friends were telling the truth! (The toys gasp as Ash climbs back onboard) *'Ash Ketchum:' See! We told you! Do you idiots realize what you've done for the past few days?! While you've been falsely accusing Woody and my friends for something we never did in the first place, you've let your own ignorance, arrogance, and selfishness go to your heads and failed to understand that Woody never meant any harm to any toys! You all ought to be ashamed of yourselves! *'Slinky:' What have we done? *'Rex:' Great! Now I have guilt! *'Ash Ketchum:' And as for you! (pointing to Mr. Potato Head) *'Mr. Potato Head:' What? *'Ash Ketchum: '''This whole ordeal happened because of your own snotty behavior! You're one of the most arrogant people we've ever met and you need to adjust that snotty attitude of yours! The next time you go accusing people for something they never did, you need to stop and think before doing anything! Do you understand?! ( - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Rocket Power *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Christmas in Andy's House/Ending (At Andy's new house it is Christimas morning and through the gently falling snow, the Davis family can be seen around the Christmas tree unwrapping presents) *'Andy:' Which one can I open first? *'Mrs. Davis:' Let's let Molly open one. (One of the Christmas bulbs on the Christmas tree moves aside to reveal Sarge, the plastic green soldier spies on the Davis family with his binoculars. He turns and motions back into the tree. A baby monitor sits wedged between some branches supported by several green army men. One of the soldiers turns it on. In Andy's new bedroom on the receiving end of the monitor is atop Andy's night stand. It crackles with static. Buzz sits on the edge of Andy's bed while Hamm rests on the nightstand alongside the monitor. They listen intently) *'Sarge: (over the monitor) Frankincense, this is Myrrh. Come in, Frankincense. *'''Hamm: (to the room) Hey, heads up everybody! It's showtime. (Woody, Ash, Littlefoot, Taran, and the rest of the gang and the toys are mingling together like a typical office Christmas party) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- Category:Transcripts